


Пять ночей и один длинный вечер

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...в молчании можно найти многое, если знаешь его владельца хорошо, очень хорошо..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять ночей и один длинный вечер

: : : : :

  
Юно повыше натягивает одеяло, накрывая их плечи, не пытаясь спрятаться - желая сохранить тепло. Он старается сделать это так, чтобы пришлось шевелиться как можно меньше: не расплести туго переплетенных тел, не отодвинуться ни на миллиметр, не сдвинуть точки соприкосновения.   
  
Он бы вообще не шевелился, но после того, как он провел ладонью по холодной лопатке и заметил чуть сморщенный нос, делать ничего не остается.   
  
Теперь белое одеяло касается его уха и слегка щекочет затылок. Хотя нет, его затылок щекочет легкое прикосновение Джеджуна. Складочка между его бровями совсем разгладилась, даже ждать не пришлось. А Юно развлекается тем, что пытается понять, как он видит улыбку на совершенно неулыбающемся лице.  
  
\- Джоконда, - выдыхает он, тише, чем шепотом.  
  
\- Мм... - Джеджун сегодня молчалив, но его брови слегка поднимаются вверх, и Юно знает - это вопрос.  
  
\- Перестань улыбаться.  
  
\- А я разве...  
  
\- Да, - утвердительно сообщает Юно. Он с секунду раздумывает "не покивать ли", но в итоге отбрасывает мысли об этом.  
  
\- У тебя забавно бегают мурашки, - сообщает ему его персональная Джоконда, снова демонстрируя искусство неулыбающейся улыбки.  
  
\- Как ты это делаешь?  
  
\- Что? Вот это? - Джеджун проводит подушечками пальцев по коротким волосам его загривка, и Юно еле сдерживает стон удовольствия и удивления. Виновник откровенно смеётся, показывая ему линию белых зубов.   
  
Срочно необходимо наказание!  
  
\- Нет, не это, - шепчет Юно в приоткрытые и влажные после поцелуев губы, - как тебе удаётся так улыбаться?  
  
\- Как? - Джеджун прикусывает его губу.  
  
\- Не знаю, но... Дже...  
  
Юно медленно дует на вспотевший лоб Джеджуна, губами отодвигая упавшую на глаза челку, и произносит:  
  
\- Моя кровать очень узкая.  
  
\- Поэтому мы всегда и лежим на ней, а не идем на мою.  
  
\- И где логика? Твоя кровать шире.  
  
\- Логика в том, что ты хочешь, чтобы у нас не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как прижиматься друг к другу.  
  
Глядя на белые, подсвеченные лунным светом щеки, Юно готов согласиться.  
  
\- Ты меня к себе не приглашаешь. И не говори, что Ючон не смог бы заснуть.  
  
\- Я люблю зрителей, и ты меня тоже не приглашаешь - я сам прихожу.  
  
\- Извращенец.  
  
\- Любитель извращенцев.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу и медленно погружаются в уютное, теплое молчание.   
  
Молчать вдвоём всегда хорошо, особенно когда вы под одеялом и ваши тела говорят друг с другом за вас.   
  
Юно равномерно дышит, поглаживая пяткой чужую щиколотку, и одновременно с этим пальцы одной руки переплетаются с пальцами Джеджуна, а вторая настойчиво протискивается под его бедро.  
  
В лице Джеджуна ничего не меняется, оно все так же чисто и безоблачно. Его брови не вздрагивают, не приоткрывается рот, блеск в глазах не становится ярче, он даже не моргает. Но Юно видит среди всех этих "неизменений", как невидимая улыбка снова занимает своё место. И только он хочет спросить, как это возможно, как понимание приходит к нему.  
  
Он придвигается ближе, целуя Джеджуна в кончик носа.  
  
\- Тебе даже не нужно говорить, чтобы я знал, о чем ты думаешь.  
  
\- Правда? - Джеджун сцеловывает ответ с его губ, поглаживая пальцами шею и ключицы. - Тогда давай это проверим.  
  
: : : : :  
  
День неторопливо заполняет каждый уголок. Освещая письменный стол со стопкой газет, нетронуто покоящихся там уже несколько лет, а может и дольше.   
  
Заглядывает в не до конца прикрытую дверцу шкафчика, сломанную когда-то и так больше и не закрывающуюся. Играет с пуговицами найденных там белых рубашек и аккуратно выглаженной старой школьной формы.  
  
Рождение нового дня - в этом есть особая магия, особенно если он рождается в такой знакомой комнате, в комнате, в которой ты провел всю свою жизнь. Ту жизнь, которая была "до".  
  
Здесь все кажется невероятно маленьким и болезненно знакомым. Дорожка от входной двери до калитки такая короткая. Обеденный стол, когда-то вмещавший все лакомства, на какие только способна его мама, теперь стал стареньким и узким. Одеяло, всегда только его, пахнущее домом и яблочным порошком, - слишком легкое.  
  
Он не боится этих перемен. Все здесь его, пропитано любовью, заботой, памятью. Только теперь он вырос. Вырос настолько, что не только сам себя считает взрослым, но и чувствует себя таковым, видит в глазах отца уважение и принятие.   
  
От этого грустно и волнительно, но он уже готов, он уже может без страха и оглядки идти вперед, в своё будущее - со своим прошлым.  
  
  
Юно проснулся слишком рано, как это всегда бывает в первый день каникул. Но он не жалеет, он наслаждается ощущением домашнего уюта, не желая выныривать из-под одеяла, по крайнем мере не до тех пор, пока солнце полностью не зальет его комнату.  
  
Впереди пять дней - без танцев, пения, репетиций, интервью, выступлений, перелетов.   
  
Пять дней без менеджера, телефонных звонков, торопливых сборов.   
  
Пять дней без яркого смеха Джунсу, хитрых замечаний Ючона, задумчивого Чанмина...  
  
Пять дней без Джеджуна. Без их долгих теплых ночей под одним одеялом и томительных минут пробуждения по утрам. Без его серьёзных взглядов одобрения, без мягких улыбок в поддержку, без горячих поцелуев.  
  
Юно уже скучает.   
  
Он уже хочет вернуться.   
  
И только успокоясь мыслью о том, что они никогда не проводили вдалеке друг от друга больше чем несколько дней, он облегченно вздыхает, а после завтрака звонит Чанмину. Чтобы обсудить погоду, раннее пробуждение, вкусную еду родного дома и еще бесконечно количество вещей, о которых они говорили множество раз и обязательно будут говорить опять.  
  
Так намного лучше.  
  
День протекает незаметно: за разговорами; жалобами сестренки в том, "как она по нему скучает"; за телефонными звонками; помощью отцу; теплыми, крепкими объятиями матери. Юно даже удивляется, когда после ужина понимает, что деревянные кухонные часы показывают одиннадцать. И все домашние медленно разбредаются по своим комнатам.  
  
На мгновение ему кажется это странным, ведь в его доме после ужина, тех редких уютных вечеров, когда они могут ужинать все вместе, они подолгу не расходятся, словно невидимые ленты удерживают их друг с другом. Это моменты такого блаженного мира и счастья, когда не нужно никуда спешить и всё, что у тебя есть, неимоверно ценно и важно.   
  
Никто не хочет нарушать этого.   
  
И они молчаливо смотрят фильмы, сидя на широком диване, креслах, мохнатом ковре. Или так и остаются за столом и говорят обо всем: о том, что изменилось, о том, что было, о том, чего бы хотелось. Мечтают, вспоминают, поддерживают.  
  
Юно опять скучает по своей семье, по своему дому.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Следующим утром его будит телефонный звонок, и он, в силу привычки, усилием воли заставляет свое сознание проснуться полностью и только потом глядит на номер звонящего, вспоминает что он на каникулах.  
  
Вчера они не перезванивались. Юно говорил со всеми, кроме Джеджуна.  
  
Он старается унять улыбку и открыв телефон, прикладывает его к уху.   
  
Как и ожидалась, на другом конце молчание. Юно с трудом удерживает расползающиеся в счастливой улыбки губы.   
  
Он волновался, что Джеджун не позвонит. Волновался, что это помешает им, что возможно... Но сейчас это кажется глупым и незначительным.  
  
Стараясь не дышать слишком громко, не создавать много шума, он надевает домашние штаны и удобно устраивается на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги. Он смотрит в окно на яркое солнце, сияющее в обрамлении голубых штор и лишь слегка шевелящихся веток старого дуба.  
  
В трубке по-прежнему ничего, кроме молчания. И Юно почти счастлив. Все, что ему бы сейчас хотелось, это спросить "Где ты?" и, получив ответ, продолжить молчать.   
  
В молчании можно найти многое, если знаешь его владельца хорошо, очень хорошо.   
  
Юно прикрывает веки и вслушивается: чуть заметное дыхание, отдаленные голоса. Джеджун, наверное, тоже в свой спальне, не переодевшийся после сна, едва ли расчесанный, едва ли проснувшийся. Лежит на фиолетовой подушке, бездумно теребя кончики своих волос, разглядывает светло-зеленые линии на обоях, составляя из них в воображении знакомые абстрактные фигуры.   
  
Юно начинает болезненно желать оказаться в той же комнате, на той же подушке. Для того, чтобы иметь возможность переплести их пальцы, украдкой глянуть на прямой профиль и обязательно встретиться взглядами, ведь Джеджун выберет именно этот момент, чтобы тоже воровато на него посмотреть. А потом они бы смеялись над обоюдной застенчивостью и тем, насколько хорошо они друг друга знают. Так же - не пророня ни слова.  
  
Поглубже вздыхая, Юно решает, что ему нужно что-нибудь сказать, мысленно.  
  
Он задумчиво глядит на потолок, думая о том, что сейчас будет важнее всего. Но слышит легкий сбивчивый вздох. Это отвлекает его от раздумий.  
  
Всего на долю секунду он чувствует себя обескураженным и заинтересованным, а потом, удивляя самого себя, громко фыркает и слышит как его "собеседник" фыркает в ответ.   
  
Да, он тоже очень скучает.  
  
Они облегченно смеются.  
  
Через десять минут такого же успокоительного, многозначительного молчания оба вешают трубку.   
  
Не так уж сложно понимать кого-то на расстоянии, даже молча, если любишь.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Минуты превращаются в часы, а часы - в дни.   
  
Семейные обеды, ужины со старыми друзями, вечеринки, радостные встречи, походы по магазинам, кафе с мороженым, чаепития.   
  
Расстояние в пять дней неумолимо сокращается.   
  
К свободе привыкаешь, неограниченностью действий - наслаждаешься.  
  
Юно думает об этом, в последний раз засыпая в своей детской комнате. Ему не жаль уезжать, да и грустно ему совсем чуть-чуть. Он скучает по своей жизни, скучает по работе, скучает по семье. Его собственной семье из пяти человек. Он скучает по каждому из них. И тоска по ним становится более значима, чем тоска по родителям и родному дому.  
  
Пять дней - не длинный срок для ежегодных каникул. Юно меланхолично перебирает в памяти каждый день, проведенный здесь, каждую улыбку знакомых людей, каждое объятие, все теплые слова, каждое признание.   
  
Он очень счастливый человек, раз имеет это, очень счастливый, раз может оценить.  
  
: : : : :

  
Следующий день наступил слишком быстро. Юно с трудом успевал за событиями. Он лишь смутно помнит свой путь из родного города до шумного Сеула, а уже в следующий миг взволнованные лица фанаток у подъезда их Сеульской квартиры.  
  
Вот и всё, пора возвращаться к работе.  
  
Недлинный привычный перелет, но Юно чувствует себя несколько необычно, хотя вряд ли это связанно с полетом.   
  
Они с Джеджуном все так же молчат.   
  
Они молчали в машине по дороге в аэропорт, молчали во время регистрации и в зале ожидания, они и сейчас молчат. Это не кажется неуютным, это даже не кажется неправильным, просто... просто это разочаровывает.   
  
Делая вид, что совершенно ничего не замечает, Юно слушал, как Джеджун полдороги болтал с Ючоном. Они вместе смеялись, и так хотелось подойти, взять его за руку и, посмотрев в глаза, сказать: "Я скучал без твоего смеха". Но нельзя. Он не может так поступить из-за их дурацкой игры, которую так нестерпимо хочется прекратить именно сейчас, после разлуки, когда так многое нужно сказать, так многое хочется сделать.  
  
Юно вздыхает, отгоняя воспоминания, и придвигает свой локоть чуть ближе к локтю Джеджуна - так спокойнее. Даже если того не мучает никакой дискомфорт и он совсем ничего не замечает, ему самому это нужно.   
  
Юно чувствует себя обманутым.  
  
В середине полета, когда сонная дремота окутывает все ряды, кто-то настойчиво дует Юно в ухо. С трудом разлепив заспанные глаза, он смотрит на взволнованное лицо Джунсу.   
  
\- Вы поссорились? - шепчет тот.  
  
\- Что? - не до конца проснувшись, Юно с трудом понимает, о чем речь.  
  
\- Ты и... - уверенный кивок в сторону его соседа, - поссорились?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты его избегаешь?  
  
Юно открывает рот чтобы возразить и... тут же понимает, что сказать нечего. Он и правда избегал Джеджуна. Но так казалось правильным, ведь как можно быть рядом с человеком и не разговаривать с ним?  
  
\- Что-то случилось? - затянувшаяся пауза вызывает у Джунсу волнение.  
  
\- Нет, нет! Мы правда не поссорились, просто... - он секунду раздумывает, как поступить - сказать правду или соврать. - Просто я вчера плохо спал, и так не хотелось уезжать из дома, а Дже выглядит таким живым, что я...  
  
Юно позволяет словам повиснуть в воздухе и наблюдает, как на лице Джунсу появляется улыбка.  
  
\- Понимаю, хён. Не переживай, через день будет казаться, словно выходных и не было.  
  
\- Умеешь ты утешить.  
  
\- Я по вам очень скучал. Не терпелось вернуться.  
  
Юно смеется, мысленно соглашаясь с каждым словом.  
  
: : : : :  
  
К вечеру все на самом деле чувствуют себя так, словно они никуда и не уезжали - привычка.   
  
Когда полуразложенные багажные сумки свалены на дно шкафов, и несколько часов проведено в компании менеджеров в изучении расписания, все кажется точно таким же, как и пять дней назад.  
  
Оказывается, что знать чужое мнение, даже не спросив его, тоже вполне возможно. Нужно читать взгляды.  
  
Юно больше не избегает Джеджуна, они вместе сидят на диване и в ходе активной дискуссии обмениваются улыбками, разными улыбками. А еще Юно учится манипулировать своей группой. Если ему на самом деле важно услышать, что скажет Джеджун по тому или иному поводу, он заставляет кого-нибудь из присутствующих задать ему правильный вопрос.   
  
Он очень собой гордится, и Джеджун, кажется, тоже. Он довольно фыркает и незаметно подпихивает его локтем, лучезарно демонстрируя свою лучшую улыбку.   
  
Пожалуй, Юно сможет к этому привыкнуть.  
  
Но когда сборы заканчиваются, а ужин съеден, забравшись под одеяло, он все же чувствует себя немного несчастным, совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
Ему не хватает теплых слов. И даже знание того, что они могли бы друг другу сказать, даже память об этом почему-то не заменяет приятного ощущения дыхания на своих щеках, чужого шепота, ласкающих душу звуков.   
  
Сколько же они так продержатся?  
  
: : : : :  
  
Перевернувшись с одного бока на другой, Юно сердито трет глаза и издает тихое расстроенное рычание. Сколько сейчас времени? Час ночи, два? Ему нужно скорее заснуть, иначе завтрашний день покажется более утомительным, чем обычно.   
  
У этой бессонницы даже нет причин.   
  
Он слишком устал сегодня? Или не устал достаточно?   
  
Волнуется о прошедших выходных?   
  
Скучает по не пришедшему сегодня Джеджуну?   
  
Но он не чувствует себя ни взволнованным, ни подавленным.  
  
"Стакан молока и чипсы".   
  
Кивнув самому себе, он как можно тише выскальзывает из спальни.  
  
В зале беззвучно работает телевизор, Юно улыбается себе, совсем не удивляясь.   
  
Дома. Он дома.   
  
Достав из холодильника пачку молока и открыв пакет с чипсами, он направляется к дивану.   
  
Джеджун, надев любимые наушники Чанмина, удобно устроившись на горе цветных подушек, в ритм слушаемой музыки переключает каналы.   
  
Задумавшись на секунду, как лучше поступить, Юно без предупреждения плюхается на диван, стараясь обязательно устроиться на согнутых ногах одногруппника. От удивления Джеджун вскидывает голову и, уже собравшись сказать что-то протестующее, открывает рот, как... тут же его закрывает, увидев улыбающееся лицо обидчика. Он хмурится, а потом сильнее поджимает ноги, освобождая больше места и в отместку воруя горстку чипсов.   
  
Юно фыркает от ребяческого жеста и кладет пачку между ними.  
  
Они молча смотрят какую-то программу, она глупая, и ни один из них понятия не имеет, о чем там речь. Пульт завалился между диванных подушек, и они не могут включить звук. Или не хотят, из упрямства.   
  
Когда чипсы заканчиваются, делать вид, что заняты становится сложнее.   
  
Юно вертит в руках пустой стакан, наблюдая, как последняя капля молока беспрепятственно скользит по его стенкам. Джеджун увлеченно выбирает песню в своём iPod’e, все пролистывая и пролистывая списки, неосознанно шевеля пальцами ног.  
  
Елозя на диванных подушках, Юно симулирует желание устроиться поудобнее, а сам незаметно приближается к чужим ступням. Как только его бедро достигает цели, движение прекращается, а их взгляды встречаются. Через пару секунд Юно кладет ладонь на колено Джеджуну, и они оба, как по сигналу, тянутся навстречу друг другу.   
  
В это момент игра кажется Юно абсурдной, он почти жалеет о прожитых пяти днях, таких пяти днях.  
  
\- Глупо, - шепчет Джеджун, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
  
\- Нет, - уверяет Юно.  
  
\- Глупо, - настаивает тот, - ты не должен был соглашаться.  
  
\- Мне нравилось.  
  
\- Что я был далеко?  
  
\- То, что я знал, что ты рядом.  
  
\- А если бы я не закончил это сейчас, ты бы продолжал?  
  
\- Нет. Но я тебя упрямей.  
  
\- В следующий раз будем спорить, кто продержится дольше.  
  
\- В следующий раз игра будет другая.  
  
Джеджун улыбается, неспешно разглядывая его лицо. Проводит пальцами по губам, касается кончика носа, сдвигает на бок челку.  
  
\- Твои волосы отросли, - констатирует он.  
  
\- За пять дней? - скептически спрашивает Юно.  
  
\- За пять ночей и один длинный вечер.


End file.
